Uriela
Uriela (ウリエラ) is one of the Seven Archangels from Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Character Profile “One of the Seven Archangels who are the strongest angels in Heaven. She has extremely high combat abilities, and is well armed to swiftly eradicate her enemies. She is also rough mannered, and will sexually abuse any male sinners.” (Updated profile from ToroToro's blog October 5, 2019, roughly translated) One of the seven Archangels, she possesses the greatest physical strength among them, and is known as the destroyer of all things. She has numerous weapons of destruction mounted all over her body—all of them sacred relics created by the Goddess, and each one possessing the power of a legendary weapon. Her combat abilities are only rivaled by Micaela, the leader of the Archangels. On the other hand, her magical capabilities are extremely low and is quite lacking in intelligence, often acting out of impulse. In direct hand-to-hand confrontation, she has the power to overwhelm any of the Six Ancestors, but her temperament causes her to frequently lose these opportunities. Both the Goddess and the Dark God attempted to create their own ultimate biological weapon. Both managed to complete their own prototypes, but they went out of control and the plans were cancelled. Uriela was a product of Ilias' ultimate biological weapon plan that she had started in the past. It's rumored that her design was reworked again to make her complete. She had also receieved additional technology from a mysterious organization called the "Alliance of Wisdom". She is also said to be based on an autonomous weapon of war, but the details are not fully known. Uriela is a warrior who loves fighting, and favors the strong. While she despises the weak and incompetent, she respects the strong, even if they are enemies or monsters. She has a certain sense of chivalry, and will never go against her promises. She lives for battle, in spite of the fact she values her own existence, and she has not experienced a truly satisfying battle since the Great Monster Wars. It is said that somewhere in her heart, she is saddened by the fact she is so powerful that she cannot find a worthy opponent. In addition, she has been entrusted by the Goddess Ilias to rule over the Noah region of the Heaven world. The Noah region of Heaven is a place where humans from all around the world who have been disqualified to be the Goddess' citizens are amassed. The place has become a de-facto underclass region, isolated from the rest of Heaven. In addition, the monsters who were allowed to survive by submitting to the Goddess were also sent here. For those reasons, battle angels led by Uriela are always on the lookout here, and will pluck the buds of rebellion wherever they grow. The capital of the Noah region, Grand Noah, is home to the world-famous Colosseum. Every year there is a combat tournament, and the victor is granted the opportunity to challenge Uriela. She promises that she will grant any wish to one who can manage to best her in combat, but no one has managed to defeat her, and most victors choose instead to forfeit their right to challenge her. Rarely does anyone choose to fight her, but none of them have managed to last more than five seconds in the ring with her. In addition, Uriela takes great pleasure in playing with men. She takes the most pleasure in sexually dominating strong men, and raping the sinner until their last breath. Even her vagina is powerful enough to be considered a weapon of its own, and she can tighten and heat up her insides at will. Once a man's penis is caught inside Uriela's vagina, they will be harshly violated. Biography She makes no appearances in Part 1 or 2 of Paradox. Gallery 146.jpg|Uriela Character Profile Uriela 1.jpg|Translated Cap 2017-03-24 09-52-56-701.jpg|Seven Archangels in 2nd Paradox PV Iv 7angel.png|Seven Archangels Category:Angels Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Seven Archangels